Spidey Homecoming
by Mascarad
Summary: Tony se pose des questions au sujet de son implication dans la vie du jeune Peter mais Steve est là pour l'éclairer. [Stony] Rating K


**Bonsoir bonsoir ! :)  
Voilà un court texte que j'ai eu envie d'écrire juste après avoir vu la bande annonce de Spider-Man Homecoming.**

 **Légers spoilers : évocation des événements de Civil War. Ici, on suppose que la team Captain n'est pas en cavale et que Steve est retourné vivre à la tour Avengers.**

 **Disclaimer : les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel, Stan Lee et cie.**

 **Rating : K**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Spidey Homecoming  
**

Tony s'écroula sur le canapé du salon, au dernier étage de la tour Avengers. Il poussa un long soupire et grogna.

Steve apparut à la porte, un léger sourire accroché au visage. Il vit l'autre homme enfouir son visage entre ses mains et se dirigea vers le bar. Il prépara un verre de whisky et s'approcha de l'ingénieur. Le sentant proche, Tony fit glisser ses mains sur son visage et découvrit le blond lui tendre le verre. Il le prit et le porta directement à ses lèvres sans lâcher des yeux l'homme en face de lui.

\- C'est encore Peter Parker, n'est ce pas ? Devina le super-soldat.

Le brun soupira une fois encore puis fixa le fond de son verre.

\- Il dit vouloir être comme moi, répondit t-il simplement avec une petite grimace.

Steve esquissa un sourire, il fit le tour de la table basse et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

\- J'admire ce que tu fais pour ce gamin, le rassura Steve. Tu fais avec lui ce que ton père n'a jamais fait avec toi.

Tony tiqua. Il leva les yeux devant lui. Son père. Entendre Steve parler de son père était encore difficile pour lui. Alors oui, il lui avait pardonné, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Mais quand même, il avait toujours du mal à digérer le fait qu'il lui ai caché la vérité à propos de la mort de ses parents.

Il fit un effort pour ne pas que Steve remarque son trouble et enchaîna :

\- Il est jeune, il veut sauver tout le monde mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il est trop impétueux. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il pourrait y laisser sa vie et mettre en danger celle des autres.

\- Ca te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Répondit Steve.

Le génie soupira. Malheureusement Steve avait raison. Son jeune protégé était comme lui.

\- Ecoute Tony, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, ce gamin t'admire beaucoup. Il a confiance en toi. En quelques mots, tu as réussi à le convaincre de se joindre à toi pour neutraliser six super-héros. Il t'a suivi parce que tu lui as donné une bonne raison de le faire. Tu lui as offert ce dont il rêvait et tu as su le guider. Il ne pouvait pas tomber sur un meilleur mentor que toi.

Tony tourna la tête vers le blond. Ses yeux bleus azuréens le fixaient avec tendresse.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda t-il. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, nos disputes, nos avis beaucoup trop divergents, nos erreurs, nos trahisons... (les yeux de Steve s'emplirent instantanément de tristesse à ce mot et Tony s'empressa d'enchaîner). Tu crois vraiment que je suis la personne idéale pour donner des conseils à un gamin comme lui ? Tu crois que je suis la personne idéale à imiter ?

Il reporta son attention sur le verre et murmura tellement bas que Steve l'entendit à peine :

\- C'est plus ton genre de job.

Steve soupira à son tour. Tony devenait de moins en moins confiant en lui. En public, il savait sauver les apparences, il était très fort à ce jeu d'ailleurs, mais quand il lui parlait seul à seul, il voyait bien que son âme se fissurait tous les jours un peu plus. Et il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il en était en partie responsable.

Steve avança sa main pour saisir celle du brun. Tony ne réagit pas au début mais finit par mêler ses doigts aux siens.

\- Tu es passé par de nombreuses choses et ça t'a forgé. Je t'ai beaucoup observé, Tony. Tu as changé. Tu es plus raisonnable, plus mature. Tu n'es plus ce gars qui m'avait proposé des myrtilles dans le labo de l'Héliporteur.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au fond il savait que Cap avait raison.

\- Je sais que tu t'en fais pour lui et que tu tiens à lui, reprit Steve, mais tu ne dois pas le brider. Tu dois l'aider à s'épanouir... comme aurait dû le faire ton père avec toi.

Le brun replia ses jambes en tailleur et se tourna vers Steve pour lui faire face. Il tenait toujours la main de l'autre homme dans la sienne. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils avaient beau avoir eu de nombreux différents depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Tony devait admettre que les yeux de Steve avaient le don de le calmer... ou de le faire souffrir, ça dépendait la situation. Il n'avait pas supporté que Steve le laisse tomber, qu'il le trahisse et il n'avait pas supporter le regard de Steve lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il était au courant pour ses parents. Maintenant que les choses allaient un peu mieux entre eux, il ne voulait pas revivre tout cela, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette douleur en regardant les yeux de Steve car ils avaient été son phare jusqu'ici.

-Tu sais, Peter te ressemble aussi, admit-il au blond. Il est généreux, et un peu maladroit. Il voit le meilleur chez les gens. Et il est attachant.

Steve haussa les sourcils, amusé.

\- Tu me trouves attachant ?

\- Ne te fais pas des idées. Tu es agaçant, terriblement agaçant. Mais, une part de moi veut que tu sois toujours là, avec moi.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Steve tendit son autre main vers la joue de Tony et s'y attarda.

\- Tony... malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, sache que je tiens énormément à toi.

Le brun ne se donna pas la peine de répondre avec des mots. Il se pencha vers Steve et vint capturer ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Ce fut Tony qui mit fin à l'échange.

\- Tu penses que je fais bien de prendre Peter sous mon aile, alors ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui, je sais que tu lui apporteras beaucoup. En plus, ça te permet d'avoir l'esprit occupé, vous semblez avoir beaucoup en commun. Je pense qu'il a autant besoin de toi que toi tu as besoin de lui.

Le regard de Tony se perdit dans l'observation du visage angélique du blond. Il lui sourit avant de se lever du canapé..

\- Merci pour le verre Cap'. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Et je pense aller à l'atelier après, fabriquer une bricole pour Peter.

\- Pas une armure, hein ? Fit le super-soldat en levant un sourcil soupçonneux.

\- Non, des Spider Bots... Je t'expliquerai. Mais je garde l'idée de l'armure en tête.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Merci, Steve, murmura t-il. De toujours être là pour moi.

Puis, il s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur, sous le regard bienfaiteur du Captain.


End file.
